Most vehicle seat belts, e.g., for automobiles and trucks, are proportioned for use by a normal size or larger adult, with the shoulder strap positioned accordingly. Automobile safety research indicates that there is a gap in protecting school-age children who are too big for toddler car seats and too small for optimum use of adult lap-shoulder belts. When a child or small adult uses the lap-shoulder belt, the shoulder strap presses uncomfortably into user's neck, or, for smaller children, extends across the user's face. Even average size or larger adults sometimes find the shoulder strap uncomfortable. As a result, many children, and even smaller or other adults, neglect to use the seat belt, ride with the shoulder strap clamped between their body and the seat, or otherwise obstruct or entirely defeat the safety objectives of the seat belt.